hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2105 Super Outbreak
The 2105 Super Outbreak was the biggest, costliest, and most catastrophic tornado outbreak ever. The outbreak affected all of the Contiguous United States, parts of Canada, and a few parts of Mexico. In all, people died, more were injured and in damages was caused. The 2105 Super Outbreak lasted from May 20th all the way to May 27th. The highest rated tornado was theEl Paso, Texas EF11 on May 25. The most costliest tornado was Los Angeles EF6. Lastly, the most catastrophic tornado was the Mexico City EF5 tornado. Meteorological Synopsis May 20 In the early hours of May 20th, 2105, the National Weather Center in Dodge City, Kansas issued a loaded gun warning for the Midwest. Significant tornadic activity also occurred between May 21 and May 22 over the northern High Plains in the Dakotas and western Minnesota. Although directional shear was slightly less favorable than during the May 20-24 outbreak, a total of 36 tornadoes still occurred on June 12 and 13, including one which was rated EF4 and five rated EF3. The first tornado of the day was a large, EF2-rated cone tornado which demolished mobile homes and removed the roofs from frame houses in the unincorporated community of Bebee, Oklahoma at around 2:10 pm CDT. Shortly after 3:00 pm, a violent but short-lived tornado cut a path through Okemah, Oklahoma, demolishing dozens of frame houses and completely leveling three, debarking several trees, and tossing parked cars over 200 yards. The tornado was rated as a low-end EF4, with estimated winds of 170 miles per hour. Several other weak tornadoes were confirmed in the mid-to-late afternoon hours, mainly in eastern Oklahoma. The final significant tornado of the day was a large, EF2-rated wedge tornado which struck the towns of Diamond and Fidelity in southwestern Missouri, and passed closed to the Joplin city limits, prompting the issuance of a tornado emergency for the city. Two people were killed by this tornado, and an additional 16 were injured. By the morning of May 22, the storm complex had reorganized into an intense and fast-moving squall line. The complex produced a multi-bow derecho, and while the Storm Prediction Center had issued an enhanced risk of severe weather, by its 1630 UTC Day 1 convective outlook, an enhanced risk was issued for Kentucky, northern Tennessee, West Virginia, and Virginia. The enhanced risk was primarily based on a 30% hatched risk of damaging wind gusts, with a 10% risk of tornadoes being forecast only for south-central Kentucky. 22 tornadoes were confirmed on May 23; three were rated EF2. Relatively little tornado-related damage occurred on May 23, with no fatalities taking place. By May 25, the squall line had continued into the northeastern states. Torrential rainfall led to flash flooding and two fatalities in New York and Pennsylvania in the morning hours before the storm system moved over the New England states. Six tornadoes were confirmed in the late morning and early afternoon hours, including a long-lived EF3 tornado which caused considerable damage in the town of Essex, Connecticut, completely destroying more than 60 buildings and severely damaging hundreds more. Four people were killed by this tornado, and around 70 others were injured. All other tornadoes on June 6 were weak and short-lived, producing minor or no damage. By the mid-afternoon, the storm complex moved off over the Atlantic Ocean and dissipated. The May 25-27 outbreak produced a total of 40 tornadoes, resulting in a total of seven fatalities. Notably, the next storm system would follow a virtually identical life cycle, and track slightly to the north of the May 25-27 outbreak. Notable Tornadoes The 2105 created a total of tornadoes causing in damages. There was EF1, Ef2, EF3, EF4, EF5, EF6, EF7, EF8, EF9, EF10, EF11 May 20 Billings, Montana Spokane, Washington Udall, Kansas Wray, Colorado Tuscaloosa, Alabama Worcester, Massachusetts Moore, Oklahoma Parkersburg, Iowa